


Mystery Man

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Axca and Keith are cousins, Barista Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Meeting, First thing you think about your soulmate appear on their arm when you think them, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Axca are best friends and you can rip that out of my cold dead hands, M/M, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, Soulmate AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith is meeting up with his friend, Axca, at a coffee shop. She insisted on going here, and by the way she raves about the barista, Keith certainly isn't about to complain.(Or, the one where Keith was with a friend for coffee and meets his soulmate.)





	Mystery Man

Keith sat down in the coffee shop, staring out the window. He was meeting Axca here to hang out, but she wouldn't be there for another few minutes. He started looking around, doing a quick once over of the shop. It was a smaller shop, with comfy, cushioned chairs instead of hard wooden chairs. Keith had never been there before, but Axca raved about it, so they decided to meet here. Axca also _ raved _ about the brown-haired barista, who Keith was dying to get a good look at. She said he hadn't met his soulmate yet, but Keith was careful as to not get his hopes up. He had met _ plenty _of guys that hadn't met their soulmates yet, and none of them had turned out to be anything. No matter how much he searched, however, he couldn't seem to find this mystery man. 

Soon enough, Axca walked in, looking bright as ever. Axca was by _ far _ his favorite cousin, and she beat out second place by a _ landslide. _She was one of the only ones who got his self-deprecating jokes, and he was able to talk about being gay with her. That alone got her into the top two.

"Keith! Hey, how are you?" Axca walked up and enveloped Keith in a hug. Keith quickly wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm good, how're you?" Keith pulled back and watched as Axca took the seat across from him.

"I'm pretty damn good. How do you like the shop?" Axca gestured her arms around the place.

"It's really nice, has a cosy feel to it."

"Have you seen the barista yet?" Axca winked at Keith from across the table.

"Actually, I haven't. Not for lack of trying though. Do you think he just isn't here today?" Keith looked back to the counter to try and find him again, but still no luck. 

"I've seen him here on Sundays. Don't worry, he'll be here. He's probably just in the back."

Keith hummed but let the topic go, and they moved on to talking about other random things. Their conversations varied from school to Axca's new coworkers. 

Axca eventually went up to the counter to get them some coffee, and Keith went back to staring out the window. 

That is, until he heard his name being hissed from the counter. He turned away from the window and looked to where Axca was standing. She was pointing excitedly to somewhere behind the counter, and when Keith turned to see what it was, his breath suddenly left him. 

He was looking at the most beautiful man in all of existence. He had light brown hair, combed down but still sticking up in some places. His eyes were a pretty blue, and Keith couldn’t help but stare at them. He was pretty well muscled, and Keith silently thanked whatever gods were out there for his short sleeved uniform. At that point, the only thing he could think was-

_ God fucking _ ** _damn _ ** _ he's beautiful. _

Keith continued staring, until the stranger looked his way. They locked eyes for a second, and then Keith felt a pin-pricking on his forearm. He looked down with wide eyes and saw words forming on him. It took him a second to comprehend, but once he did, he felt his face turned to the color of a _ firetruck. _

_ Who allowed this fucking _ ** _ angel_ ** _ to come down to Earth? _

Keith immediately stood up from his chair and walked over to the counter, never taking his eyes off the mystery man. This caused Keith to run into a few chairs, and he almost took out a little kid. 

Axca looked at him, confused, and then looked down to his arm. She dragged her gaze back up to his eyes, and she suddenly looked very excited. 

"Hey there. The name's Lance," the voice came from Keith's side. Keith looked over to see that the mystery man, Lance, had walked over to them and was leaning against the counter.

Lance smiled, and Keith's heart fluttered, "K-Keith."

Lance smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, angel."

Keith flushed, and tried to form a reply, but failed miserably. He was sure he looked like a gaping fish, and he heard Axca snicker beside him.

"Well, angel, if you stick around a little bit, my shift ends in an hour, and we can get to know each other a little bit?" Lance made it sound like a question, but Keith wouldn't have refused for the world. 

Keith nodded, and Lance smiled as he put two drinks in front of them and walked away. Keith and Axca went back to their table, and Keith promptly face planted onto the table. Axca laughed while she rubbed his shoulder, her laughs increasing in volume as Keith groaned. 

"Kill me now."

"Nah, you just met your soulmate, you cannot die now."

Keith glared up at Axca, who smiled at him innocently. 

"Well, I'm gonna take off. I have a date with Veronica, and I really don't want to wait here for an hour. Tell me everything once you get home tomorrow morning." Axca winked at him as she got up from the table.

Keith sputtered, cheeks heating up. He wasn't able to come up with a comeback, so he settled for glaring at her instead. 

Axca just laughed and waved as she left, and Keith put his head on his crossed arms. Keith turned back to the counter, and sighed as he watched Lance move around. Keith looked down to his arm and traced his finger over the words, smiling to himself. 

He had never felt happier than in this moment.


End file.
